


A Constant

by tochaseclouds



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2934620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tochaseclouds/pseuds/tochaseclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse realises that somehow Walt makes his life more stable (with his massive dong)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Constant

**Author's Note:**

> s'fucking porn

Warm, rough hands slid up his back, lifting his dirty t-shirt to reveal the thin, pale chest and delicate flesh stretched over prominent ribs. Walt’s fingers skimmed over the dips between the bones, gentle, tender, like he thought Jesse’s fragile body would break if he pressed too hard. He had seen the boy broken too many times to risk it now, in this rare moment of safety for them both.  
His lips were warm and gentle against the younger man’s cold, nearly still mouth. Jesse hardly believed it was Mr White kissing him like this, until every time he opened his eyes he saw the craggy face smoothed out into something almost like contentment.  
Jesse’s breath, while Walt tossed aside the shirt and began to unbutton his own much cleaner one, was harsh, fast and erratic. He could tell from the heavy red flush on the man’s face and the definite bulge pressing against his thigh that Mr White was just as turned on as he was, yet his breathing was calm and steady, so unlike the rattling gasp Jesse’s had become.  
With all the clothes gone, Walt rested his weight on top of him, his soft belly pressing against Jesse’s flat one. Jesse would never admit it but fuck, he loved that roll of pudge. He would never allow himself to touch it, for fear of freaking Mr White out, but damn did he love looking.  
Walt started nudging him to roll over and he quickly obliged, shoving his ass in the air and grinning ‘round at his partner.  
Walt smiled slightly in response, running his hands down Jesse’s narrow sides and resting his hands on each cheek. The muscles clenched tightly as he ran a finger over Jesse’s hole.  
“Relax, Jesse.” He murmured as he teased Jesse’s balls in his hands.  
Jesse responded with a soft moan, but squirmed around to glare at Walt. “If I was about to shove my dick in your ass, would you be relaxed about it?”  
Walt slightly raised his eyebrows at him as Jesse grabbed the lube from the drawer.  
Before he could squirt some into his palm, Walt took it from him with a low, “Let me do that.”  
Jesse whimpered as a slick digit was pushed inside him, never having experienced this kind of arousal before. It was deep, intense, even with just a finger, and he found himself moaning into the pillow as another finger was pressed into his hole.  
“Jesse.” That growl got his attention. “You’re still too tense.”  
He breathed out a needy groan, turning his flushed face to look right into the chemist’s hooded eyes. “You didn’t even take your glasses off, you fucking nerd.” Jesse gasped out as Walt tossed them aside, leaned down and ran his tongue around Jesse’s tight hole.  
The cry that left his lips rang out through the house as he felt Walt’s tongue slide into him, warm and wet and _oh_ , he knew how good Walt’s cock would feel driven into him until he was gasping for air, wanting—needing—release.  
“Fuck, fuck! Fuck me now, please! Mr White!” His face twisted and he let out a strangled moan as Walt’s tongue slipped out, but he felt nothing enter him again, just the scratch of stubble on his cheek as Walt, breathing still somehow so calm, whispered roughly, “Not quite yet, Jesse.” He nodded down to his cock, twitching slightly and dripping precum.  
Jesse eagerly obliged, flipping over and diving down onto Mr White.  
The older man groaned and quickly pushed Jesse’s head up, growling from between his teeth, “If you want me to last any longer I suggest you go slower, Jesse.”  
“Oh, right, yeah…” Flushing from more than arousal, Jesse took Walt’s head and ran his tongue ‘round the tip, eliciting a long, low moan from Walt and a hard twitch from his cock. Smiling, knowing how much Mr White loved this part, Jesse licked his way up and down the shaft smoothly, not letting any drops go to waste.  
A few minutes past like this until, with a ragged breath, Walt shoved Jesse off, flipping him over and roughly spreading his cheeks.  
Jesse felt the wide head pushing into him and gasped, whimpered, then relaxed, letting it fill him completely while Walt leaned forward. He noticed Jesse was straining his neck to get a look at what was happening, and that open-mouthed stare was enough to send Walt into a frenzy of hard, fast thrusts.  
Still, it was all somehow gentle; Walt was in control here, as he was wherever he went, and yet Jesse couldn’t feel the dominating side of Heisenberg coming out. Just a steady, constant rhythm, an even pace, so very unlike his life.  
A strained moan escaped the younger man as he jerked himself almost to release, only to have his hand knocked out of the way as Walt reached around to finish him off himself. He came only when Walt wanted, when he said they were done.  
Finally the calm breaths stopped and gave way to a long groan as he came hard inside his partner, and with a few lazy strokes, Jesse splattered his release all over Walt’s nice clean sheets.  
The older man slipped out and cleaned himself off before lying down next to his partner, curling his body around the younger man’s, one hand resting on his stomach and the other lightly stroking his sandy hair. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make it cute but s'fucking porn


End file.
